


Libera nos a malo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Daiki quería pararse.Quería pararse, pero sabía que no habría sido lo justo de hacer.Se daba cuenta de su mismo dolor, se daba cuenta del dolor de Hikaru.Estaban iguales, los dos de ellos.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Libera nos a malo

**Libera nos a malo**

Daiki quería pararse.

Quería pararse, pero sabía que no habría sido lo justo de hacer.

Se daba cuenta de su mismo dolor, se daba cuenta del dolor de Hikaru.

Estaban iguales, los dos de ellos.

Lo había visto llorar, y había sido el único, y lo había visto rechazar de pedir ayuda, porque era lo que ambos hacían, porque si el problema estaba ignorado pues automáticamente no existía.

Pero no les había tomado mucho para dejar caer esa máscara, para revelarse por su ser patético y inadecuado.

No les había tomado mucho para encontrarse uno en el dolor del otro, y comprender que lo que querían, al final, era lo mismo.

Daiki había escuchado Hikaru hablar de Yabu como se habla de un muerto, perdido en los recuerdos de una adolescencia acabada años atrás, que aún llevaba sus marcas sobre de él.

Lo había visto recordar esos momentos y etiquetarlos como acabados por siempre, supresos por la felicidad de Kota, una felicidad que nunca iba a pertenecerle.

Y de la misma manera Arioka hablaba de Kei, y hablaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos, hablaba de esa amistad que nunca había sido algo más, y de cómo le gustase tenerlo cerca, cuanto amase su presencia, como no fuese capaz de renunciar en esa solo por orgullo.

Y desde allí les había tomado poco tiempo para leer uno los deseos en el corazón del otro, y para decirse que nunca iban a ser felices, no de esa manera, porque decirlo a alguien estaba más simple que decirlo a si mismos.

Daiki había seguido yendo a casa de Hikaru buscando consolación, y solo había encontrado aún más dolor, arrepentimientos de unir a los suyos, un rencor tan similar al suyo que casi lo asustaba.

Se habían heridos mutuamente con ese amor malsano que sentían por dos personas que no sabían qué hacer con ellos, se habían saturados con todo el rencor acumulado en años de silencio, y en vez que consolarse con esa salida solo habían obtenido nuevas cicatrices, nuevas heridas, mientras juntos parecían divertirse a mirar el espectáculo de una felicidad que nunca iban a saborear, porque no les pertenecía.

Esa noche, Daiki estaba harto.

Hikaru le había dicho algo sobre Kota, algo de cuanto eran niños, y aún lo hacía con ese tono absorto y casi sereno, lo mismo de cuando pensaba en un Yabu que aún no pertenecía a Kei, un Yabu idealizado y esculpido de esa manera en su mente, así que nadie pusiera sacárselo.

Daiki lo miró, lo escuchó cuidadamente, y le dio pena.

Y se dio pena a sí mismo, porque sabía de tener la misma expresión en la cara cuando hablaba de Kei.

Fue solo un destello, fue un momento de pura intolerancia, pero no podía volver atrás.

La sangre de Hikaru manchaba su ropa y sus manos, mientras el cuchillo no tenía éxito de salir de su apretón, y él miraba el mayor, y su expresión cristalizada en la muerte, y casi se sintió sereno para haberlo matado.

Ahora podía acabar de pensar, Hikaru. Ahora podía quedarse en paz con sí mismo y con el pensamiento de Kota, sin que la realidad llegase a recordarle que nunca iba a ser suyo.

Podía concederse el lujo de creer que ese amor pusiera existir, y Arioka lo envidió por eso.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo exánime, rozó sus rasgos y le cerró los ojos, finalmente dándole el adiós.

Después respiró hondo y empujó el cuchillo en su mismo cuerpo, esperando un dolor que no llegó, porque demasiado estaba el alivio de pensar que finalmente iba a morir.

Se desmayó al suelo, lentamente, a lado del cadáver de Yaotome.

Le gustaba pensar que fueran muertos porque estaba justo, porque no tenía sentido seguir existiendo cuando todo lo que tenían para ofrecerse era odio, rencor.

La muerte era el camino correcto, Daiki estaba seguro.

La muerte los había liberados del peso de un amor enfermo, y podía ser que eso los había matados, pero a Daiki no le importaba.

Si estaba así, pues iba a cerrar los ojos por siempre por culpa de Kei y de lo que sentía, y de la idea de esas sonrisas que estaban solo por él, porque por Inoo Daiki siempre había sido especial, y llegado aquí no importaba que no lo fuera en la manera que Daiki habría querido.

Cerró los ojos, Daiki, mirando la cara serena de Hikaru.

Esperaba de tener esa expresión también.

Esperaba de poder finalmente ser libre.


End file.
